


Pass

by willaerd



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Summary: 直覺能夠感覺到那個人也正在看著自己，所以他只好把一系列不滿的情緒都堆積在那個位置，直到已經看不到那輛令他心情糟糕的車了才踏上他的單車離開了這個路口。
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Persona 4 Protagonist





	Pass

**Author's Note:**

> 番長名字=千波弘樹

八十稻羽是很偏僻的鄉下小鎮。  
棕發少年騎上自己的單車跑去河邊偷懶，卻恰逢天公不作美。

天空陰沉的時候少年正躺在河邊熟睡，帶著有點刺骨的冷風將他從夢中吹起。  
他睜開眼摸了摸臉上不知道哪裏來的水滴，又看了看完全一團黑的烏雲才明白是怎麽回事，翻身爬起來騎上車往傢趕。  
現在是四月，多雨地域氣候令這個小鎮的溫度縂比其他地區低上幾度。

幾分鈡前淅淅瀝瀝淋在身上的雨就這樣突然衍變成了傾盆而下。  
他用一只手擦著挂在脖子上的耳機，加快了蹬車的速度。  
在通往那條舊商店街的Y字路口時，正面駛來一輛黑色的汽車。路上沒有人，車速也很快，拐彎的瞬間地面上積水不偏不倚地濺到他身上。

他不禁慘叫一聲。——本身被雨淋就已經很慘了，現在又被積水淋了一身。  
不過這些都不算，現在他的腦海只有一個想法：  
爲什麽偶爾想跑出Junes偷個懶也要被雨淋？！

沒等他反映過來的時候那輛黑色的車停在路口的拐角処，駕駛座的窗戶慢慢搖下，一個男人探出頭來對著他喊話。

“喲！真是對不起啊！雨太大視野不好沒有看到！你下次也小心一點不要闖紅燈啊！”  
聲音的主人是個約三、四十嵗的中年男人，眉頭一直皺在一起，眼神有些銳利，留著一臉稀疏的鬍子茬。

少年最怕的就是這種威嚴的類型，一看就是不是好惹的傢伙。於是他只能很客氣地敷衍著回應對方。  
“哦！沒什麽！下雨天小心開車啊！”  
然而他心裏咒駡了一句與表面截然相反的話。

車子慢慢開起來，排氣管冒出有些濃重的黑煙，加上雨水洗刷的黑色車身在雨中顯得格外清晰。  
唯一不能算清晰的，大約也就是看不清車内的人。  
少年的視力很好，除了駕駛的男人以外，他看得出車后似乎還映出一個人的輪廓，遺憾的是對方的面容他看不清楚。  
直覺能夠感覺到那個人也正在看著自己，所以他只好把一系列不滿的情緒都堆積在那個位置，直到已經看不到那輛令他心情糟糕的車了才踏上他的單車離開了這個路口。

車内的另一名少年透過后車玻璃看著淋在雨中的人影慢慢變遠，最後變成一個黑點。然後他回身坐正，透過反光鏡看著他面前默不作聲開車的代理監護人。  
對方感覺和自己年齡相仿，只是在這樣混雜著潮濕空氣的陰雨天裏，很難看清對方的臉。  
“現在的小子騎車都這麽不小心。下雨天萬一出什麽事怎麽辦，”男人突然開口自言自語，又對他看了看手邊的油表，“糟糕，沒有油了。菜菜子，我要去加個油，回家可能趕不上你要看的電視了。”  
“嗯，沒關係。”副駕駛座上的女孩子點點頭，兩只手握著胸前的安全帶。  
“話説回來，你媽似乎一直都沒告訴我你的名字呢。”

少年透過反光鏡看了看，發現應該叫做“叔父”的監護人也正通過那面鏡子看著自己。  
“……弘樹。千波弘樹。”  
“這一年拜托你了。”  
“哪裏，我才是。”

Fin.


End file.
